


Warrior Queen

by DuckInterpreter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckInterpreter/pseuds/DuckInterpreter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Scott the second, Moonheart, Slayer of Dragons, Forty-second Ruler of the Western Isles gently laid his spoon down beside his untouched bowl of soup and sighed.</p><p>“I’m sorry, my wife- the Queen, is where?”</p><p>The courier looked around the room, wildly, hoping for some help from the numerous guards and advisors that stood and sat around the King. None came to his rescue, although more than one shook with suppressed laughter.</p><p>“B- begging your pardon sir, the, uh-“ he cleared his throat and opened his scroll officially, “The Queen, Lydia of the Southern Isles, sends her regard from the Marsh of Despair, and begs her husband, King Scott the second, send thirty rubies ransom to have herself and her ladies released, followed shortly by at least fifty men to retrieve said rubies.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior Queen

King Scott the second, Moonheart, Slayer of Dragons, Forty-second Ruler of the Western Isles gently laid his spoon down beside his untouched bowl of soup and sighed.

“I’m sorry, my wife- the Queen, is _where_?”

The courier looked around the room, wildly, hoping for some help from the numerous guards and advisors that stood and sat around the King. None came to his rescue, although more than one shook with suppressed laughter.

“B- begging your pardon sir, the, uh-“ he cleared his throat and opened his scroll officially, “The Queen, Lydia of the Southern Isles, sends her regard from the Marsh of Despair, and begs her husband, King Scott the second, send thirty rubies ransom to have herself and her ladies released, followed shortly by at least fifty men to retrieve said rubies.”

Scott gently pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Of course.” He gestured to a nearby guard “Fetch Captain Hale, please, and inform a runner that I need the Queen’s personal cache of jewels brought to me.”

He looked at the courier, who was resolutely looking anywhere but the King,

“You may go sir, and rest assured, the Queens misadventures are never blamed on those given the task of messanger.”

The man, visibly relieved, bowed deeply and backed hurriedly out of the room.

Scott looked around, helpless.

Deaton was no longer attempting to hide his laughter and chuckled openly.

“Why do we even _have_ a Marsh of Despair?” he exclaimed.

 

Queen of the Western Isles, daughter of the South, the diamond-blade, Queen Lydia, swept into the throne room where her husband awaited her return.She was resplendent in an emerald gown, her hair clean and her jewellery sparkling.

“You _changed_?” Scott asked incredulously, “before you came to see me, you showered and changed?”

Lydia rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to give what was undoubtedly a scathing reply, but before she had a chance, Scott strode across the room and kissed her warmly.

“What have I told you about engaging with the rebels, my love? They capture you and take you to places like the Marsh, and ruin your beautiful clothing and possibly kill you,” He murmured, walking back across the room to their thrones, hand in hand.

“Nonsense,” she retorted, “I had Allison at my side, and I have many more beautiful gowns than the one I was wearing. In any case, the rebels are taken care of now, no? We found their base and captured their leaders and dismantled the group. It was only twenty people! Can you imagine, so few causing so much strife?”

She tossed her hair and he glanced sidelong at her.

“No, I can’t imagine that so few could cause such trouble,” he murmured, a smile playing at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably expand this into a large story, but I loved this little bit so much that I wanted to post it immediately. Inspired, kind of, by a post by breenwolf on tumblr about Scydia.


End file.
